The present invention relates to compositions containing sclareol or a derivative thereof and methods for increasing cyclic adenosine monophosphate activity.
It has been reported that approximately 40% of the United States population suffer from obesity (Glazer, Arch. Intern. Med. 2001, 161:1814-1824). Obesity has been associated with many illnesses, such as cardiovascular disease, respiratory illnesses, sleep apnea, Pick-Wichian syndrome, diabetes mellitus and pulmonary hypertension
In order for any weight loss regime to be effective, the ability to burn fat must be increased so that consumed and stored fat is utilized. In addition to weight loss, an increased ability to burn fat is also important for, for example, body builders, athletes, etc. and individuals who desires to maintain a lean body mass.
Cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cAMP) is an important second messenger that carries signals from the cell surface to proteins within a cell. It is believed that cAMP exerts its effect by activating various protein kinases within cells. Elevated levels of intracellular cAMP have been reported to be involved in numerous metabolic processes.
For example, it has been reported that elevated levels of cAMP enhance the degradation of glycogen, and also play a role in inhibiting the synthesis of glycogen, the major storage form of glucose. In addition, in adipocytes (i.e., fat-storage cells) an increase in cAMP levels activates a cAMP dependent protein kinase, which in turn, activates the enzyme lipase. Lipase is responsible for the hydrolysis of triacylgylcerols to fatty acids, also known as lipolysis. Furthermore, elevated cAMP levels have been reported to increase synthesis of hormones, such as estrogen, progesterone, and testosterone.
Therefore, compositions which can increase intracellular levels of cAMP would be beneficial in, for example, inducing weight loss, increasing lipolysis and/or increasing libido.
It is reported that sclareolide, a derivative of sclareol, is effective in increasing cyclic AMP activity. Currently, there are several products containing sclareolide. These products include, for example, Xenadrine 40+ available from Cytodyne LLC. and HOT-ROX™.
Unfortunately, the currently available products containing sclareolide do not provide much, if any benefit. One reason being that the amount and quality (e.g. potency, stability and bioactivity) of the sclareolide present in the currently available products is inadequate.
Sclareol is typically obtained from the clary sage plant (Salvia sclarea). However, there is limited availability of clary sage. Accordingly, the availability of sclareol and its derivatives (e.g., sclareolide) are also limited.
Therefore, there is a need for novel compositions of sclareol or derivatives thereof having greater potency, increased stability and bioactivity. Thus, fewer amounts of sclareol or its derivatives are needed to achieve beneficial effects, such as those described above.